


Responsible Adults

by honeypepero (bamkam)



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: M/M, dorks to boyfriends, honestly that's it, i'm such a sucker for this stuff, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamkam/pseuds/honeypepero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, Jiho is afraid to share his feelings. Kyung tells him to man the fuck up about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsible Adults

**Author's Note:**

> Ooohhh man this fic is so old. I wrote it when Nillili Mambo happened and then promptly forgot about it.
> 
> Also, don't mind me. Just transferring fic from my other account!

The annoying generic ringtone sneaks in-between the thumping electronic beats that bounce off the walls of the recording studio, and Jiho groans in annoyance. He pauses the music, the last note echoing in his ears as he wheels his chair over to his bag to dig out his cellphone. The ringtone is nearly finished by the time he grabs it, and he debates whether it’s even worth answering at that point when he checks the screen.

_Park Kyung._

He freezes, thumb hovering over the answer button and frown deepening. Jiho can already feel his body heating up just from even seeing his friend’s name, and he huffs. A quick glance at the clock tells him that he had only been working for a little over three hours—barely long enough to constitute a proper workday—and if he wants to have the song ready for the album release then that means no breaks. No distractions. No phone calls. Surely Kyung will understand.

Nodding slightly, almost desperate in telling himself he’s in the right, the leader swipes his thumb to the left, choosing the ‘Ignore’ option, and watches as Kyung’s name disappears from the screen before setting his phone face-down on the counter. He quickly scoots away from it, his fingers just settling on the computer mouse when his ringtone goes off again, and he knows that he doesn’t have to check to see who’s calling. Sighing and almost positive that the ringing sounds angrier, Jiho swipes ‘Ignore’ again.

It takes two more plays of his ringtone—the tinkling bells grating on his nerves at this point—before Jiho finally crumbles under the pressure and accepts the call. Taking in a deep breath, he braces himself.

“What?” He tries to sound as annoyed as possible, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he stares at his computer screen. Clicking play, Jiho lets the music play at its loudest setting before turning it down until it’s just a whisper in the tiny room.

“What is it? I’m working.”

There’s silence on the other end, and he’s known Kyung long enough to know exactly how the other boy looks right now: shocked, with his mouth hanging open and thin eyebrows raised high, probably brushing against his blonde hair if he didn’t feel like styling it today. The image settles like a rock in Jiho’s stomach and he fidgets in his seat, trying to alleviate the weight.

“Wow. Uh okay, rude. I was just gonna ask where you are since you haven’t even bothered to say hi to me yet today.”

Jiho’s ears and cheeks burn with guilt at remembering how he had bolted out the door the second he spotted Kyung this morning, the blonde barely being able to get out a proper “good morning” while rubbing his eyes before the leader was gone, slamming the door behind him. Throat constricting, Jiho coughs.

“So I have a babysitter now? Since when did I have to tell you every time I wanted to leave the damn apartment? Stop being so frickin’ clingy, you don’t have to know where I am all the time!” Jiho winces at his own words and grips the mouse harder to calm his shaking hand. “If you can’t tell by the music, I’m at the studio, Kyung.”

The sudden sharp inhale on the line goes straight through Jiho’s heart, and he wants to slam his head against the wall.

“Are you—why— _what_ the hell is with the shitty attitude, Jiho? Is it so wrong that I wanted to know what my best friend is? I was going to ask if you wanted to get lunch or something since I haven’t seen you all fuckin’ day but never fucking mind!”

Jiho takes a deep breath. “Good. I don’t have time to deal with you anyway; I’ve got more important things.”

“ _WHY YOU_ —”

With a hard tap on the screen, the rest of Kyung’s sentence is abruptly cut off. Turning his phone on silent, Jiho flings it back into his bag and scoots back to face the computer. It takes him several minutes to even bring his trembling hands back to the keyboard, exiting out of the music program to open up a blank word document.

Brushing his fingers against the keys, Jiho tries to convince himself that he always writes the best lyrics in silence.

 

-

There isn’t even a warning knock before the door is ripped open, creating a loud _bang_ as the wood crashes against the wall. Startled, Jiho yells and ducks his head behind the back of the chair, hands automatically flying to protect his exposed neck. He struggles to swallow the sudden lump in his throat, feeling his fear transform into anger as he takes a few deep breathes before jerking his chair around, fully prepared to lash out at the intruder. However, the words die on his lips the second his eyes spot an absolutely _seething_ Park Kyung. Staring him down, the blonde steps into the studio.

When Jiho hears the loud click of the door shutting and locking, he knows he’s screwed.

“Uh—”

A hand shoots up, palm facing the leader in an obvious command of _shut the fuck up_. Even from across the room, Jiho flinches at the anger behind the movement.

“Don’t you even start, you fucking dick!” Jiho tries to object, eyebrows scrunched and ready to fight, but he’s promptly talked over as Kyung’s face flushes bright red and his voice goes up several octaves. “Oh, shut up, Jiho! ‘I’ve got more important things’? Are you fucking kidding me?” Loud slaps punctuate Kyung’s question as his hand hits the wall, refusing to break eye contact with the leader. “Did you suddenly forget that we’re best friends or something? Like, since the first fuckin’ grade? And we’re _bandmates_ too, who live together? Since when does the mighty _Zi-ah-co_ not have any time for his best friend?!”

Jiho is thankful that Kyung chose to stay rooted by the door while shouting at him because otherwise the blonde would definitely notice the beginnings of tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Spinning away from the enraged rapper, Jiho quickly wipes at the tears and coughs, careful to appear as unbothered as possible while he ignores Kyung.

“Wha— _you little_ —don’t you turn away from me, you ass! Answer me, damnit!”

A loud slap alerts him that Kyung had hit the wall again, but Jiho refuses to look back. Picking up his headphones, he crams them into his ears and lets the deafening music overwhelm his hearing, drowning out the rest of Kyung’s rant. Unfortunately, the track isn’t long—Jiho is still working on piecing it together—so there’s a moment of silence before the next song starts, and he hears the one question that makes his heart shoot up into his throat.

“What the hell did I do?”

And Jiho hears it—that barely noticeable crack in Kyung’s voice that speaks more than his words ever can. Jiho has only heard it a few times, only when he’s royally screwed up and genuinely hurt his friend, and every time the sound electrocutes his nerves, compels him to do whatever he can to make things better. The sound shatters his heart, and his hands start to shake again. Sucking in a deep breath, he reminds himself that this is _necessary_ , this needs to be done, and sighs.

“Just go away, Kyung.”

“Oh, drop the dramatic act and just talk, Jiho! Stop ignoring me!”

“You’re right.” Jiho responds without thinking, and he doesn’t need to look up to see the confusion on Kyung’s face.

“What?”

“I’m ignoring you.”

He hears a couple of dull thuds behind him, and then suddenly the headphones are ripped from his ears, nearly taking his neck along with the cord. Jiho lurches forward automatically to avoid choking himself, and Kyung’s hands shoot out to rest on his shoulders, steadying him. He has barely enough time to register the movement before the grip tightens and Kyung bends over to face-level, shaking him slightly as he growls out, “Just tell me!”

“Get off me!”

“No! Tell me!”

_“Park Kyung!“_

“ _Woo Jiho_ , just—“

“I think I love you and I’m fucking scared!”

The words fall from his lips before Jiho can stop himself and he chokes on them, heart racing and panicked fingers scrambling at the desk as he tries to wheel himself away from Kyung’s stunned gaze. He whips his neck around, frantically looking at everything, _anything_ , but his friend, too terrified to see what kind of expression he might be making. His feet kick at the ground to escape, the chair wheels catch on the edge of his sweatpants and Jiho nearly topples over, letting out a high-pitched squeak as he tries to grab the counter. Kyung’s next to him in a flash, his hands flying out to straighten the chair, but he quickly moves back when Jiho waves his hands at him. His entire face is bright red, both from his confession and from acting like a fool, and he just groans before collapsing forward to put his head in his hands. In-between his fingers, he can see Kyung’s feet shift uncertainly on the hardwood floor.

“Wha-what the hell are you talking about?”

Sighing, Jiho doesn’t move from his position, instead staring steadfastly at the floor as he explains, the pads of his fingers pressing into his face. “Uh… _fuck_ , Kyung, I don’t know any other way to say it! Goddamnit, I think you’re hot and you make me happy and like a damn _idiot_ I—” Jiho scrunches his eyes shut and inhales harshly, his trembling hands now cradling his head. “A-and I know it’s wrong and I _shouldn’t_ feel this way and I’m probably going to hell so I’ve been trying to just…ignore it or something because I don’t want to lose you but it’s hard. Ha-I—the more I try the harder I fall and I just—“ A stuttering sob escapes the leader’s throat and he coughs, letting the rest of his sentence die out. He’s beginning to see spots with how tightly closed his eyes are, but he refuses to open them. Kyung still hasn’t answered; the silence stretches on, only adding to Jiho’s anxiety.

“So…so you mean to tell me that you’ve been acting like a dick because you’ve got a crush on me?”

Jiho sniffs and gives a slow, tentative nod, only to immediately spring up from his prone position with a yelp after Kyung gives him a hard smack to the back of his head. He doesn’t have enough time to throw his hands up to protect himself from the second assault, and whines when Kyung hits him again, fingers tapping harshly against the side of his head before he falls back against the desk, looking thoroughly pissed. “Holy shit, I can’t believe you—you are seriously a fucking five-year-old, you know that? We aren’t in daycare anymore, you dick! Come here!”

Surging forward, Kyung grabs the leader’s arms and hauls him from the chair, forcing Jiho to stand in front of him. Panicking, he tries to resist, twisting his arms to get out of his friend’s grip, but Kyung holds on tight. “No! Stop that and stand here! Now confess like the responsible adult you are, Woo Jiho!”

Kyung crosses his arms and taps his foot, waiting, and Jiho goes still, mouth open and mind reeling because this is definitely _not_ what he was expecting. Kyung was supposed to get mad at him for admitting that he likes him, was supposed to scream at him because how the leader feels is _wrong_ and he needs to _stop_. That was the only way Jiho ever pictured this moment. Too focused on not losing his best friend to the point of pushing him away, he never thought that Kyung might get mad at him for simply confessing the wrong way.

Jiho would feel ashamed if he wasn’t too busy being thoroughly dumbfounded.

A blonde eyebrow goes up and Kyung shifts his weight from side to side, his confidence draining slightly. “Well? Are you just going to stand there or—“

Throwing his arms around thin shoulders, Jiho crowds into the other man’s space as he slams their lips together, their teeth nearly knocking together in excitement. Kyung immediately tilts his head to deepen the kiss, letting out a contented sigh that is stolen from him by Jiho’s tongue as he licks along the seam of Kyung’s lips. Jiho is ecstatic, his hands sliding up to gently cradle the blonde’s neck, fingers massaging along his hairline as Kyung clutches onto his arms to keep balance. The kiss makes his heart soar, makes his pulse vibrate throughout his body, makes his nerves buzz with warmth every time their lips connect. The moment is both euphoric and comforting, and the leader couldn’t be happier.

When they finally pull apart, Jiho wants to do nothing else but to lean forward again, feeling almost desperate to kiss Kyung again. He’s gone without for so long, felt the desire for so many years, that he’s not ready to stop yet. His eyes open slightly, and his lips curl into a smile when he sees just how blissful Kyung looks, his own cheeks and ears painted a faint pink as his tongue slips out to run along red lips.

The serene smile on the blonde’s face is quickly replaced with a smirk as he opens his own eyes. Running his hands over Jiho’s arms, Kyung chuckles, and the sound raises goosebumps on the leader’s bare arms. “Man, you call that a first kiss? You even kiss like some child. No experience.” Grabbing the front of the leader’s shirt, he pulls him back in and holds him there, stopping just centimeters away from Jiho’s lips to whisper: “Let me show you how a responsible adult does it.”


End file.
